Magic Vampires
by oO-Eternal-Love-Oo
Summary: Hermione Granger n'est pas une simple sorcière comme on pourrait le croire. Ses parents ont un secret qu'elle ne va pas tarder a apprendre. Hermione Granger est un vampire et elle va être entraîner a nouveau dans une guerre qu'elle seule peut arrêter.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur:**** Salut tout le monde! Alors voila le prologue de ma nouvelle fan fiction. Je vous poste le prologue pour avoir vos avis et savoir si je dois la continuer ou pas. Le titre risque de changer.**

**Genre:**** Romance**

**Bien sur, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et bel et bien la propriété de J.K Rowling, malheureusement pour moi! =) A part les personnages qui sortent de ma p'tite tete. =D**

**Bonne lecture! =D**

**Eternal Love**

* * *

Moi, Hermione Granger vivais ma dernière nuit dans ce château qui a été ma deuxième maison pendant sept ans. Les larmes aux yeux, je revisitais tous les moindres recoins de l'école sans me douter de ce qu'il allait m'arriver moins d'une heure après…

Je passais devant mes salles de classe me remémorant les cours avec Harry et Ron, le parc où j'aimais m'allonger au bord du lac pour lire au printemps ou faire des batailles de boules de neige l'hiver. Devant la maison d'Hagrid, nous avions passé tellement de bons moments dans cet endroit minuscule, parler de chose grave ou rigoler. J'imprimais dans mon esprit toute les couleurs, les objets ou les souvenirs qui me revenaient en tête pour les garder a tout jamais. Je me redirigeais vers le château en passant par le parc qui gardait encore les marques de la dernière bataille qui avait eu lieu moins d'une semaine plutôt. Harry avait gagné contre Voldemort, nous étions enfin libre de vivre notre vie sans craindre de perdre un être cher d'un moment à l'autre. Je rentrai dans la Grande Salle, la parcourant du regard , regardant le ciel magique, étoilé et sans nuage pour une fois, je passai devant la table de Griffondor avec l'image de Ron se goinfrant ou a noël en compagnie de mes amis où toutes les maisons étaient réunis a une seule table pour fêter ce jour merveilleux.

En arrivant au fond de la salle, on voyais une porte qui menait à la salle des trophées, j'y entrai et j'eus un grand sourire en voyant les nombreuse coupe de Quidditch remporter par Griffondor dont certaine par Harry. Je m'approchai d'un grand tableau représentant Basile Fronsac :

-C'est vous chère amie ? demanda le tableau.

-Oui monsieur Fronsac.

-Oh Hermione cela fait sept ans que l'on se connait tu pourrais peut être pensé à me tutoyer, dit-il en me souriant.

-Peut-être bien, répondis-je, lui rendant son sourire.

-Le château est bien calme depuis la mort de Voldemort.

Je frissonnai a l'entente de ce nom et Basile le remarqua.

-Tu as toujours peur de ce nom ?

-Oui, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner des que je l'entends.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur elle-même ?

-C'est exact et je le pense toujours, lui dis-je, la peur n'est presque plus là mais le dégoût est toujours bien présent.

-Je comprends, répondit Basile en réfléchissant. Ma chère Hermione je vais te laisser continuer ta balade, veux-tu passer ?

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien.

-Connais-tu le mot de passe ? Quand l'espoir s'en va…

Je réfléchis un instant.

-L'amour vous le rend !

-Bien dit ! s'exclama le tableau en s'ouvrant, laissant derrière lui un couloir que j'empruntai.

Une petite lumière au bout, m'indiquait que j'arrivai bientôt à la fin du passage secret. J'arrivai enfin a la deuxième cour du château, celle où il n'y avait pas grand-chose a voir a part la belle vue qu'on avait de pré-au-lard lorsque l'on se mettait sur le pont. Je m'arrêtai un instant profitant de ma pause pour profiter du paysage endormis, en même temps a trois heure du matin c'était normal.

D'un coup j'entendis un bruit, comme si quelque chose passait a toute vitesse. Je me retournai pour regarder mais il n'y avait personne. Je continuai ma route et quelque secondes plus tard le bruit recommença. Je mis la main dans ma poche pour prendre ma baguette mais je me rendis compte que je l'avais oublié sur ma table de chevet dans mon dortoir.

-Depuis quand un sorcier oublie sa baguette ? murmura un voie a mon oreille.

Je sursautai, me retournai mais il n'y avait personne.

-Qui est-la ?! M'exclamais-je.

Un homme apparu d'un coup avec le même bruit sourd que quelque instant avant.

-Juste moi !

-Qui êtes-vous ?!

-Je suis celui qui va bientôt pouvoir dîner ! s'exclama-t-il .

A la fin de sa phrase il fit en sorte que je voie ses dents. Pourquoi ses dents ? Je sus la réponse des que je vis ses canines s'allonger et devenir aussi acéré que la lame d'une épée.

-Un vampire… murmurais-je dans un souffle.

La peur prenait part de moi m'empêchant de bouger...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur:**** Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super gentils! C'est déjà pas mal trois reviews en moins d'une heure =)**

**Vu que vous êtes gentilles je vous poste le premier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Eternal Love**

* * *

Je ne pouvais plus bouger... Mes membres étaient paralysés par la peur. Il s'approchait lentement, c'était comme si il glissait sur le sol...

Quand il fut devant moi, il dit :

-Ton odeur est exquise ! Ton sang doit être plus que délicieux, hein ma jolie ?

Sa voie était... suave... Je voyais enfin son visage. Il était brun et il avait les yeux topazes. Son nez était fin, ses traits étaient doux, rien ne montrait que c'était un tueur sanguinaire. Sauf sa peau blanche et ses canines acérés. Sa bouche... Ses lèvres... Rien que d'y penser... Il avait des lèvres ni trop fines, ni trop pulpeuses. La bouche parfaite... Celle qui incitait aux baisers.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sa ira vite. Tu ne sentiras plus rien d'ici trente secondes...

Il approcha ses [ndt : magnifique =p] lèvre vers ma jugulaire... Il me frôlait du bout des lèvres... Je sentis ses crocs transpercés ma peau. C'était une douleur exquise... [ndt : Def : « Douleur exquise » douleur vive et nettement localisée. Pour les incultes ^^] A peine trois seconde plus tard il se retira vivement de mon cou avec une moue mi-dégoutée, mi-étonnée.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Ce ne peut pas être toi …

Je me demandais pourquoi disait-il sa...

-Qui... Moi ? Demandais-je quand j'eus retrouvé la parole.

-Quel est ton nom ?

Il avait l'air si étonné... Je repris un peu confiance en moi en repensant au fait qu'il n'aimait pas mon sang apparemment mais la peur était toujours la.

-Je suis Hermione Granger, mais pourquoi tu...

-Mia c'est moi ! Me coupa-t-il. Ne me reconnais-tu pas ?

-Hein ?!

Soit il était fou soit c'est moi qui débloquais. Je ne pigeais rien !

-Oh... Ils m'avais prévenue... Il faut que je retrouve le roi !

C'est officiel ! Il était taré !

-Qui t'as prévenus ? De quoi ? Et pis quel roi ?! M'énervais-je. D'où connais-tu se surnom ? Seul ma mère et mon père m'appelle comme sa !

Ma peur s'était envolé a coup d'éclair de feu. Je me posais plein de questions a présent...

-Réponds-moi ! M'exclamais voyant qu'il était dans ses pensées.

-Les sages m'avais prévenue que tu ne te souviendrai de rien avant tes 11 ans. Quel roi ? Et bien, ton père. Ce surnom c'est moi qui l'ai trouver quand nous étions petit.

-Mais tu es complètement fou ! Tu perds les pédales mon coco !

Comment pouvait-il me connaître ? Je suis juste Hermione Granger, connu dans le monde sorcier mais insignifiante dans le monde moldu. J'étais complètement largué... Je le regardais d'un air d'autoroute [ndt : tout le monde sais a qui j'ai piquer la réplique =)].

-Mai c'est moi ! Liam ! Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

-Tu es juste fou ! Je ne te connais pas ! Recule toi ou je cris, le menaçais-je.

Sur mon cou, deux filets de sang s'échappaient de l'endroit ou « Monsieur le vampire du nom de Liam » avait plantés ses putains de canines ! Je sentis une sorte de brûlure au niveau de mon omoplate droite.

-Sa brûle ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?!

-C'est ton omoplate c'est sa ? C'est normal.

-Y'a quoi de normal là-dedans ?

-Je te dois des explications mais tout d'abord allons dans un endroit ou personne risque de passer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pris la mais qu'il me tendis. Il me pris la main tellement fort que j'entendais mes os craqués. Sans que je voie l'action, je fus sur son dos et il fis une sorte de bond a la Edward Cullen dans Twilight.

-Liam ! Criais-je. Repose-moi au sol !

J'aggripais son cou tellement fort qu'un homme normal aurait été sur le point de mourir étrangler. Il s'arrêta et me dis en souriant :

-Dis moi pas que tu as toujours peur de l'altitude ?

-Avant mes 11 ans je ne sais pas mais depuis mes 11 ans sa n'as pas changer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous y somme dans deux minutes.

Je lui souris quand je vis que son ton était doux et qu'il n'y avait aucune moquerie.

Maintenant il ne sautais plus, il courait a une vitesse vertigineuse.

Petit recap'. Je suis sortie de mon dortoir pour revisité le château une dernière fois avant de partir. Je suis allé prendre l'air, je me suis fais mordre par un vampire du nom de Liam qui dit me connaître depuis des années, il connaît mon surnom et en plus mon père est roi. Soit c'était vrai soit je perdait la tête.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite grotte éclairée la foret interdite.

-Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? Demandais-je.

-Nous avons besoin de toi ! La vie de tes parents est en danger !

-En danger ?! Comment sa ?! M'exclamais-je d'un coup la peur au ventre.

Mes parents en danger ? Ce n'était pas normal! Il était tout deux en bonne santé...

-Je vais tout te raconter depuis le début pour que tu comprenne. Nous venons tout les deux d'une noble lignée de vampire mais tu es d'une classe social supérieur a la mienne. Ton père est un vampire et ta mère était une moldu. Le roi est vampire de naissance comme nous...

-Mais... Les vampires ne peuvent pas engendrer... Le coupais-je.

-Attends j'y viens, reprit-il. Mon père est le cousin du tien, ils ont toujours été aussi proche que s'ils étaient frères. Nos père descendent des originaux, les tout premiers vampires, qui eux ont le pouvoirs d'engendrer. Nous venons tout les deux de la famille originelle. Les sages m'ont raconter l'histoire de ta naissance. Tes parents se sont rencontrer un soir où ton père chassait dans les bois, il fut fasciné par la moldu qui lui faisait face sans la moindre peur et d'une extrême beauté...

A ce moment là j'étais fière que ma mère ai tenu face a un vampire.

-Donc comme je disais ton père est un vampire originel et ta mère une moldu et seul les originaux peuvent se reproduire. Pour ma famille se fut pareil, ma mère est une moldu. Enfin elles étaient des moldus...

-Comment sa « elles étaient » ? demandais-je.

-Le mariage d'un vampire se passe comme celui des sorcier, l'échange de sang et tout ce qu'il va avec. Lorsque qu'un vampire se mari avec un ou une moldu, il ou elle le devient a son tour. Tu connais la vrai transformation, non ?

-Euh, il me semble que si un vampire fais boire son sang a un humain et qu'il le tue, il se transforme, dis-je peu sur de moi.

-C'est exactement sa. En faite le truc qui change c'est qu'avec le sang d'un originel on a pas besoin de mourir.

-Donc t'es entrain de me dire que mes parents sont des vampires... Mais se n'est pas possible ! Mes parents ressemble a tout ce qu'il a de plus humain du monde !

-J'y viens. Nous les originaux avons le pouvoir de se fondre réellement dans la masse. Nous avons les caractéristiques d'un simple humain par exemple nos canines ne se voient pas quand nous n'allons pas mordre ou qu'on ne se sens pas menacer. Mais le jour de la pleine lune notre envie de sang nous rend sanguinaire.

-Oh d'accord, et puis quoi encore ? Demandais-je sarcastique.

-Tu es un vampire Hermione !

-Non je suis une sorcière !

-Oui parce qu'un des ancêtre de ta mère était un sorcier. Le fait que tu ai des pouvoirs en plus de ton coté vampire tu es plus forte. Tu ne l'as jamais remarquer ?

-Euh... dis-je incertaine.

-Tu es plus intelligente que le monde sorcier réunit avec les moldus. Le sort Sectumsempra ricoche sur toi, je me trompe ? Tes blessures aguerrissent en moind'une heure et les blessures grave en 1 journée grand maximum.

-Bon d'accord mais je ne suis pas un vampire. Mes yeux sont noisette pas rouge, je ne suis pas blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, je dors, je ne bois pas de sang ! Lui-dis-je.

-Normal j'étais comme toi avant. Il faut se faire mordre pour réveiller notre partie vampirique. Aucun vampire ne peut se douter que nous en somme un avant notre transformation et aucun vampire peut nous tuer de la sorte. Tu as sentis la brûlure sur ton omoplate ?

-Oui et plus le temps passe plus sa brûle, repondis-je.

-Regarde ton épaule, dis il en montrant quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis qu'il y avait un miroir. Je fis glisser le petit gilet de mes épaule et je vis une sorte de tatouage tribal pas plus grosse qu'une pièce de monnaie. Liam me montra son omoplate et je vis qu'il avais exactement le mémé tatouage que le mien. Je me retournai vers le miroir.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je... Commençais-je.

-Oui tu change, finit Liam a ma place.

Mes cheveux brun devenaient soyeux avec de belle boucle brillantes, ma peau devenait plus blanche qu'un cadavre, je pouvais rivaliser avec Drag Malentendu. Mes yeux étaient rouges sang... J'étais devenue d'une beauté remarquable, toujours moi, mais en plus belle. Un atout vampirique d'après Liam.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu t'y habituera ? Maintenant ferme les yeux et pense a ton apparence habituelle.

Quelque seconde plus tard j'ouvris les yeux et je vis que j'avais toujours mon apparence de vampire. Je regarda Liam effrayé. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas retourner a Poudlard comme sa.

-Concentre toi et recommence, dit-il calmement.

-D'accord...

Je me concentrai le plus possible jusqu'à qu'il me dise d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Il suffit d'un peut d'entraînement et tu pourra te transformer et te dé-transformer encore plus vite que pour dire Quidditch.

Je lui souris. Il fallait bien que je me rende compte de l'évidence. Il ne mentais pas sur ma nature.

-Demain c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher a la gare King Cross. Nous passerons voir tes parents et nous irons voir les sages.

-Bon bah vu que je vois que tu as déjà tous planifier je ne te contre-dirais pas, dis-je en souriant.

Il me souria a son tour, m'attrapa et 5 minute plus tard nous fumes dans la cour du château.

-Merci !

-Y'a pas de quoi princesse. Une dernière chose, ne t'endors pas, il faut que tu attende, Sinon tu es partis pour quatre jours de « coma » pour ta transformation. C'est pendant ce laps de temps que tu acquierera tes pouvoirs de vampire.

-Vu l'heure qu'il est je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir dormir, lui repondis-je en rigolant.

-A demain.

Il me souria, m'embrassa sur la joue et partis d'un bond. Je partis vers mon dortoir en souriant aussi.

-Tien donc Miss Granger. Vous étés déjà nostalgique ? Me demanda le professeur McGonagall en apparaissant devant moi.

-Oh professeur... Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'ai rien a faire dans les couloir du château a une heure si tardive mais il fallait que je refasse le tour du château.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ma cherre Hermione, dit elle en souriant. Il me semble que vous avez rencontrer Liam.

-Vous étés au courant ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Oui je suis au courant depuis que Liam est venu me voir mais vous étiez sensé vous rencontrer demain matin dans mon bureau, dit-elle amusée, d'ailleurs voulez vous bien m'y accompagner ? Dumbledore nous y attend.

-Bien sur, repondis-je, souriante.

Je la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Elle me demanda de m'asseoir devant le tableau de Dumbledore poser sur le bureau et me laissa seule avec le tableau.

-Bien le bonsoir Miss Granger, me salua-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Vous avez revu votre ami d'enfance, Liam, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Vous le saviez? Depuis quand? Demandais-je. - Depuis ton inscription a Poudlard. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur. -Depuis ta naissance. Je ne sais rien d'autre a part ta vrai nature, celle de tes parents et la place de ta famille dans une monarchie peu connu des sorciers. Je restais muette et je laissa Dumbledore finir ce qu'il avait a dire. -Je n'en sais pas plus mais tu découvrira tout par toi même. Demain matin tu partira avec Liam, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu mais tu peux lui faire confiance il dit vrai. N'oublie pas, ne t'endors pas. Sur ce je te souhaite une "bonne nuit", finit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Je lui rendit son sourire et je me tournai vers Mcgonagall en espérant qu'elle en sache un peu plus. -Je suis désolé Miss Granger je ne peux vous aider. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mais si vous avez besoin de mon aide durant votre quête, vous pourrez toujours comptez sur moi et sur l'Ordre. -Merci beaucoup Professeur, dis-je, avec un sourire. Bonne nuit. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Quatre heure du matin... J'avais qu'une seule envie... Dormir! Mais je ne pouvais pas a cause de cette maudite transformation. En remontant dans mon dortoir j'étais passer a la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur la transformation. Une certaine saga nommer Twilight disait qu'elle durait trois jours, un autre livre disait un mois, d'autre une semaine. Je ne savais pas quoi croire.  
Quatre heure et demi... Je me levais d'un coup et je me dirigeais vers le dortoir des garçons tout en me demandant si je devais dire a Harry et Ron ce que l'on venait de me révéler ou si je devais attendre. Je décida que oui. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'étaient que tout les deux dans leur chambre.

Je m'approcha doucement d'eux et...

-DEBOUT !

Non je plaisante je les réveilla gentiment. Ils me répondirent avec un grognement de mécontentement. Surprise je vis que Ron c'était lever le premier.

-Hermione ! J'espère que tu a une bonne raison de nous réveiller a cette heure la, grogna le rouquin.

-J'espère bien, oui, acquiesça Harry.

Je ne savais pas comment leur dire. J'avais peur de leur réaction...

-Et bien... Par où commencer...

-Par le début, non ? Se moqua Ron.

Je lui tirai la langue et leur expliquai :

-Je... Je suis... Commençais-je.

-Tu es ? Demandèrent-ils en mémé temps.

-Je suis un vampire, dis-je dans un souffle.

-TU ES UN QUOI ?! Crièrent-ils choqué.

-Je suis un vampire... Répétais-je.

-Oui, on a bien entendu, commença Harry totalement réveiller, mais ce n'est pas possible... Tu n'as pas la peau  
blanche, ni de canine et tu ne bois pas de sang a ce que je sache...

-Oui, en faite c'est plus compliquer qu'il n'y paraît...

Je leur racontai l'histoire sous leurs regards attentifs.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu es un vampire originel ce qui fait qu'avant ce soir tu n'avais rien de vampirique en toi mais depuis que machin chose... Commença Ron.

-Liam, le coupais-je.

-Oui, Liam, reprit-il. Donc depuis que Liam t'as mordu tu as découverts que tu es un vampire.

-Oui tu as tout compris, acquiesçais-je. Et j'ai cette marque qui est apparu depuis qu'il m'a mordu.

Je leur montrai le tatouage sur mon épaule. Ils s'approchèrent pour voir le tribal de plus près.

-Et il ne faut pas que tu t'endorme, sinon tu va achever ta transformation. Déclara Harry.

-Oui voilà.

-J'aimerai tester quelque chose Hermione. Le sectumsempra ricoche sur toi c'est exact ?

-Oui. Tu veux le voir de tes propres yeux, non ? Lui demandais-je.

J'avais très bien compris qu'il voulais essayer.

-Euh... Commença-t-il gène. J'aimerai bien en effet.

-Alors vas-y. Si jamais cela ne marche pas lance le sort « vulnera sanentur » trois fois, d'accord ? Et par contre, le sort est censé ricoché donc dès qu'Harry m'aura lancer le sectumsempra, tu devras lancer un protego pour vous protéger.

J'avais peur du résultat mais je devais essayer pour savoir si sur ce point, Liam ne m'avait pas mentit. Je retint ma respiration.

-Sectumsempra ! Lança Harry.

Un jet de couleur violette fusa sur moi. Je fermais les yeux avant que le sort me touche.

-Protego ! Contra Ron.

J'ouvris les yeux stupéfaite. Les deux garçons devant moi avais la bouche ouverte, montrant leur stupeur. Je fis une analyse de mon corps pour voir si j'avais une marque ou quoi que se soit.

-Tu n'as rien... Fit Harry.

-Pas une marque... Finit Ron.

J'étais choqué...

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, l'air a toujours été glaciale. Mais se soir là, comme depuis une semaine maintenant, les élèves étaient d'humeur joyeuse. Même moi, Drago Malefoy, j'avais le sourire a m'en déchirer la mâchoire.

Certains élèves étaient a Azkaban pour avoir participer a la guerre dans le camp de Voldemort ainsi que les mangemorts. Ma mère et moi étions enfin libre de vivre notre vie. Mon père étant a Azkaban, ma mère était seule dans notre manoir ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Fini les coups que mon père lui donnait des qu'elle essayait de me protéger de ses Doloris. Grâce a mon parrain, Severus Rogue, je n'avais pas eu a tuer Dumbledore comme Voldemort me l'avait ordonné.

_Flash-back_

_J'étais en sixième année et j'essayais de m'être en place le plan pour tuer Dumbledore et permettre aux mangemorts d'entrer dans le château. Mais se soir la je me fis prendre a me promener dans les couloirs après le couvre feu par Rusard. Ce soir la se tenait une petite soirée qu'avait organiser Slugorn avec ses élèves chouchous._

_-Professeur j'ai surpris ce Serpentard dans les couloirs a une heure où il devrait être dans son lit !_

_-Arrrg ! Je voulais juste venir a cette soirée, mentis-je._

_-Je vais le reconduire a son dortoir ! Déclara Rogue qui venait d'apparaître._

_-Comme vous voulez, marmonna le cracmol._

_Rogue m'attrapa par le col de mon uniforme et me tira jusque dans un couloir plus loin ou personne ne risquai de passer. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais..._

_-Je sais que tu as une mission Drago, mais je dois te protéger ! Me dis mon parrain._

_-Je n'ai besoin de personne !_

_-Je suis sous serment inviolable ! J'ai jurer de tout faire pour que tu reste en vie ! Le seigneur des ténèbres ta confié une mission Drago dont je ne connais pas l'objet ! _

_-Tu devrais le savoir. Tu es son bras droit et tu es en infiltration dans l'ordre !_

_Je inaperçue que Hermione Granger était juste derrière nous et ne bougeait plus, choqué._

_-Vous avez infiltrer l'ordre... dit-elle dans un murmure. Malefoy a une mission... Harry avait raison..._

_Elle partit en courant vers le bureau du directeur. Je la poursuivit. Ainsi que mon parrain._

_-Miss Granger je vais vous expliquer ! Cria Rogue._

_-Il n'y a rien a expliquer ! Vous étés un traître ! Lança-t-elle en retour._

_Je réussis a lui attraper le bras. Le fait qu'elle sache que j'avais une mission et que Potter s'en doutait me faisait peur. _

_-Lâche moi, dit elle en se débattant._

_Rogue arriva._

_-Suivez moi tout les deux je vous dois des explications._

_Il nous emmena dans une salle de classe vide et lança un sort pour que personne n'entende._

_-Je ne suis pas en infiltration dans l'ordre mais dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres..._

_-Quoi ?! Criais-je._

_-Je vais t'expliquer... Il y a 15 ans suite a une prophétie, le seigneur des ténèbres m'a enlevé une personne chère à mes yeux... Si chère que je me suis retourner contre lui en infiltrant ses rang au profit de l'ordre du Phénix._

_-Tu travail réellement pour l'ordre ? Demandais-je, choqué._

_-Oui et d'ailleurs je voudrais que tu nous rejoigne..._

_-Mais sa va pas ou quoi ?! Vous êtes fou ?! Il va tout raconter a vous-savez-qui ! Cria Granger._

_-Si il vient je m'assurerai que non._

_-Oh je vois... Alors pourquoi pas ? Une personne en plus de notre coté ne peut que nous aidé, dit-elle._

_-Je ne peux pas vous rejoindre ! J'ai peur ! Pour ma mère ! Pour moi ! Je ne peux pas ! Leur dis-je._

_-Si tu peux ! Je sais que tu me déteste Malefoy mais après ce que je vais te dire tu sera peut-être d'accord  
__avec moi... Si tu nous rejoins, nous te protégerons ta mère et toi, tu devra sarment faire comme le professeur  
Rogue et t'infiltrer pour nous donner des informations mais tu risque autant de mourir dans leur camps que dans le notre... Mais avec nous tu n'as aucune contrainte et tout le monde comprendra ton point de vu... Déclara Granger.__  
_

Je me surpris a avoir espoir.

_-Vous me promettez de protéger ma mère ? _

_-Oui Drago nous ferons le nécessaire, répondit Rogue._

_-Alors j'accepte._

_-Prenez vous la main._

_-Quoi ?! D'accord on va être dans le même camps mais je ne veux pas être sceller a un Malefoy !_

_Sans savoir pourquoi a ses mots je baissai la tête._

_-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Miss Granger ! S'énerva Rogue._

_Elle souffla et me pris la main. Ses doigts étaient glacer..._


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut les amies! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps à le poster et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe (j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les enlever dans ce chapitre ^^). Bref, je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je vais mettre du temps a poster les chapitres suivant parce que j'ai mon CAP blanc dans deux semaines mais j'essayerai de poster quand même.

S'il y a des questionS je répondrai sur les chapitres qui suivent celui du commentaire.

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture

* * *

_Rappel : POV Drago et Flash-back._

_Flash-back_

_J'eus un petit mouvement de recul en sentant la froideur de sa main mais elle ne fit pas attention._

_-Très bien. Hum hum... Vous allez faire le serment inviolable, dis Rogue._

_Je frissonnais sans savoir réellement pourquoi... Par peur ou parce que je tenais la main d'Hermione Granger ? Enfin de compte je me suis dis que c'était les deux._

_-Drago jure tu solennellement de garder secret tout ce qui a été dis se soir et tout se qui sera dis dans le camps de l'ordre du Phénix ?_

_-Je le jure, dis-je d'une voix peu assurer._

_-Promets-tu de ne pas nous trahir et d'aider l'Ordre du Phénix si nous te le demandons ?_

_-Oui je le jure._

_Severus eu comme un soupir de soulagement et Granger me lacha la main._

_-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touche Miss-Je-Sais-Tous ! Même pour ma propre survis._

_-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi la fouine je ne t'ai pris la main que pour être sur que tu ne nous trahira pas mais sois en sur, je ne recommencerai pas !_

_Sur ces derniers mots elle partit de la salle de classe._

___-Drago … Commença Severus_

_-Non , je ne t'en veux pas , le coupais-je sachant ce qu'il allait me dire ._

_Il me fit un sourire franc qu'il ne faisait qu'à moi , son filleul préféré_ .

_-Demain nous irons dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall pour témoigner en ta faveur pour ton entrée dans l'ordre et mettre en place tes conditions ._

_Fin flash-back _

Quand j'y repense , je suis sur que je serais six pieds sous terre si je n'avais pas rejoins l'ordre . Je suis heureux que la guerre soit finit malgré les pertes innombrables dans notre camps . Et je vous ai pas raconté ! Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Weasmoch et le balafré quand j'ai dit devant tout l'ordre que je voulais les rejoindre …

Flash-back

Le lendemain de mon serment inviolable , je me retrouva seul contre une dizaine de personnes les yeux braqués sur moi . Ayant l'habitude de la foule je me suis exprimé facilement .

-Je souhaite faire partie de l'ordre du Phœnix .

___-QUOI ?! Crièrent Potter et Weasley ._

-Malefoy … Commença Fred Weasley , enfin je crois que c'était Fred .

-Dans notre camp . Fit l'autre jumeau .

-Autant se suicider tout de suite , finirent -ils en chœur .

-Allons ! Fred , Georges ! Je n'aime pas du tout les Malefoy , c'est clair , mais laissons le s'expliquer , dit Mme Weasley .

Malgré sa pique , je ne relevais pas .

-Je souhaite rejoindre l'ordre pour protéger ma mère et parce que les Idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sont pas les miens , commençais-je

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez prise cette dangereuse décision ? Demanda Mac Gonagall .

_-Demander à Granger , elle vous le dira ._ ___Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers elle , elle rougis et expliqua l soirée de la vieille d'une voix peu assuré ._

Fin flash-back

Se fut la première fois que je vis Granger rougir . POV Hermione Nous étions dans un compartiment , avec Luna , Neville et Ginny , du Poudlard Express . J'écoutais la conversation de Ginny et Luna . Puis leur voix se firent plus lointaine . -Hermione ?  
Je ne savais même plus à qui appartenait cette voix .

-Hermione ! Cria Harry .

-Hé pourquoi tu cries , elle dormais ! Cingla Ginny .

-Parce que ! Je me venge du fait qu'elle nous a empêché de dormir la nuit dernière .

-Je confirme , dit Ron .

Je leur fis un regard noir . Mais c'était vrai … ^^

Harry me répondis par un sourire et Ron me dit :

-Hé oui , ma petite ! Il faut assumer maintenant !

Je lui tira la langue avec un aire très enfantin . -Qui veut des bonbons ? Proposais-je . -Moi ! Dirent-ils tous en même temps .

-Alors pour Harry et Ron , des chocogrenouilles et des dragées de Berties Crochu , Luna …

-Pareil,dit-elle en souriant .

-Luna pareil , Ginny des sucettes et pour Neville ?

-Je veux bien des patacitrouilles , s'il te plaît , souria-t-il .

-No problemo ! M'exclamais-je .

Je pris de l'argent dans mon sac et partis dans le couloir a la recherche du chariot de confiseries . Quand je le trouvas , je fis ma commande et fit demi-tour . Le couloir était bondé . Quelques seconde plus tard j'étais au sol , écrasé par un garçon blond vénitien .

-Dégage Malefoy tu m'écrases ! Suffoquais-je .

-Dis plutôt que mon charme irrésistible te coupe la respiration, dit-il d'un air vantard.

-Haha ! Désolé Malefoy mais ton charme ne m'atteint pas du tout.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda t-il, étonne.

-Oui ! Repondis-je. Tu peux te lever maintenant ?

Il approcha son visage de mon oreille et me murmura :

-Alors que dois-je faire pour te charmer ?

Son parfum me chatouilla les narines. Il sentais extrêmement bon...

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles Malefoy ! Il m'en faut plus si tu veux que je me jette sur toi, lui murmurais-je a mon tour.

-Ne me tente pas, dit-il en souriant, charmeur.

Il se leva et je fis de même.

-A la prochaine, Granger !

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis partit. J'allai acheter les sucreries pour mes amis et retourna dans mon compartiment. Je ris dans ma tête en repensant a Malefoy et sa tentative de séduction.

C'est vrai qu'il était mignon, voir même beau, mais je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau . Il était trop connu pour un coureur de jupon. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me faire avoir.

POV Drago

Un jeu venait de commencer entre Granger et moi et cela me plaisait. C'était la seule femme avec un caractère redoutable au mien. J'ai toujours aimer jouer, surtout avec les femmes. Mais avec elle s'était diffèrent. S'était purement amical. J'aimais bien la taquiner et puis j'avoue qu'elle est mignonne quand elle rougis.

-Hey ! Mec, sa va ? Sa fait cinq bonne minutes que je parle dans le vent, dit Blaise.

-Hein ? Oh, désolé, souriai-je.

-Oh faite tu ne ma toujours pas raconter comment tu as fais pour rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Je lui racontai la soirée de sixième année.

-Tu as tenu la main de Granger ? Dit-il choqué. Enfin moi je n'ai rien contre elle... Enfin plus maintenant étant donné que nous somme dans le même camps, mais toi ! En sixième année en plus ! Un des pire moment de ta vie ! Et c'est ta pire ennemie qui ta aider !

-Ouai, dis-je simplement en souriant. Comme quoi le sang, le rang et les maisons ne font pas tout. En entrant dans l'Ordre j'ai appris a connaître Potter et les Weasley. Et serieusement se sont des gens bien !

Blaise se mit a rire.

-Putain mec ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? S'exclaffa-t-il.

Je me mis a rire avec lui.

-Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, je garde mon rôle de tortionnaire avec eux, rigolais-je.

-Pansy me manque... déclara Blaise.

-Tu l'aimais... C'est normal. Heureusement pour moi je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux avant la guerre.

-C'est de ma faute si elle est a Azkaban maintenant, dit-il tristement.

-Non Zabini, tu a seulement fait ce que tu pensais être juste. Dit soudain la voix d'Hermione Granger.

-Je le sais bien... murmura Blaise.

POV Hermione

Après être retourné dans mon compartiment je faisais tout pour rester éveillé .

-Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, Ron. Je voulais te dire quelque chose...

Le professeur McGonagal coupa Ron dans son élan. Elle nous dis avec un grand sourire :

-Chers jeune gens, cet été aura lieu une réunion de l'ordre ou vous étés convié ainsi que Drago Malefoy.

-Nous sommes invité personnellement a une réunion ? Mais c'est la première fois ! Dis-je étonné.

-C'est vrai sa, s'exclama Harry.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara la femme gentillement. Monsieur Londubat et Miss Lovegood, votre famille a été prévenu et sont d'accord pour que vous passiez vos vacances au Square Grimmaurd. Vous prendrez de la poudre de cheminette pour y accédé bien sur, pour que vous puissiez aller chercher vos affaires pour les vacances. On se revoit la-bas.

Elle partit en souriant.

-Alors je voulais te dire... Commença Ron.

-Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Malefoy pour cet été, me prévint Harry.

-Je m'en charge ! M'exclamais-je.

Ron souffla.

-Désolé Ron, m'excusais-je.

Il baissa la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse.

Je partie a la recherche du compartiment de l'ancien serpentard.

-Excuse-moi, ou est le compartiment de Malefoy ? Demandais-je a Seamus Finnigan.

-Tu cherche le décoloré ? Il est dans le compartiment B-3, il me semble, me dis -il.

-Merci Seamus ! Souriais-je.

-De rien Hermione, repondit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

J'arrivai au compartiment B-3 et la porte était ouverte ce qui me permis d'entendre la conversation...

-Hey ! Mec, sa va ? Sa fait cinq bonne minutes que je parle dans le vent, dit Blaise.

-Hein ? Oh, désolé, répondit Malefoy.

-Oh faite tu ne m'as toujours pas raconter comment tu as fais pour rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Je lui racontai la soirée de sixième année.

-Tu as tenu la main de Granger ? Dit-il choqué. Enfin moi je n'ai rien contre elle... Enfin plus maintenant étant donné que nous somme dans le même camps, mais toi ! En sixième année en plus ! Un des pire moment de ta vie ! Et c'est ta pire ennemie qui ta aider !

-Ouai, dis-je simplement en souriant. Comme quoi le sang, le rang et les maisons ne font pas tout. En entrant dans l'Ordre j'ai appris a connaître Potter et les Weasley. Et serieusement se sont des gens bien !

Je souris et Blaise se mit a rire.

-Putain mec ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? S'exclaffa-t-il.

Drago ria avec lui.

-Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, je garde mon rôle de tortionnaire avec eux, rigola-il.

-Pansy me manque... déclara Blaise.

-Tu l'aimais... C'est normal. Heureusement pour moi je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux avant la guerre.

-C'est de ma faute si elle est a Azkaban maintenant, dit-il tristement.

-Non Zabini, tu a seulement fait ce que tu pensais être juste. Dis-je en me montrant.

-Je le sais bien... murmura Blaise.

-Que nous vos le plaisir, Granger ? Me demanda Malefoy.

-Mac Gonagall nous a dit que nous étions invité a une réunion de l'Ordre. Et que nous passion l'été la-bas si nous le voulons, bien sur tu n'est pas obliger de venir.

-Où sa, la-bas ? Demanda Blaise.

-Quelque part, dit-on d'une même voix avec Malefoy.

-Bref, tu dois y aller par poudre de cheminette.

-Sa me ferai très plaisir de passer mes vacances la bas avec toi, Granger, dit-il avec son air de séducteur.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy ! Moi aussi sa me fais très plaisir, lui répondis-je en rentrant dans son jeu.

Nous fixâmes quelques secondes avant que Blaise ne nous ramène sur terre.

-Hum ! Hum !

-Bon a plus Malefoy ! Zabini.

Et je partie. Je pus entendre Zabini :

-Hermione Granger plaît a Drago Malefoy !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, Blaise.

-Hahaha !

Moi plaire a Malefoy, impossible ! Même si sa m'aurai fait rire que se soit le cas.

.-°0°-.o.-°0°-.o.-°0°-.o.-°0°-.o.-°0°-.o.-°0°-.o.-°0°-.

Deux heures plus tard, Ronald n'avais toujours pas pus en placer une et nous étions arriver a la gare de King Cross. Luna rejoignit son père et Neville sa grand-mère. Pour une fois celle ci ne lui tapait pas sur la tête en lui disant qu'elle regrettai de l'avoir pour petit-fils mais le sera dans ses bras et lui disant qu'elle était fière de lui. Ginny partit a la recherche de ses parents et mes deux meilleurs amis m'accompagnèrent voir Liam.

-Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Je sentis les garçons tressaillirent.

-Il n'a pas de canines ? Demanda Ron en murmurant a mon oreille.

Je souris a Liam en sachant qu'il avait tout entendu.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux les voir ? Dit-ils en rigolant et Ron baissa la tête.

-Liam ! Ne te moque pas de lui !

-Bon je m'excuse, je dois sûrement être le premier que vous voyez !

-En effet, dis Harry.

-Il faut qu'y aille Hermione !

-Où vous aller ? Demanda Ron soudain inquiet.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis ce matin, Ron. Au revoir les garçons, je reviens dans maximum deux semaines.

-A bientôt Hermione, fait attention a toi. Dit Harry.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien avec un vampire assoiffé de sang a mes cotés. Rigolais-je.

-Eh ! T'en ai un aussi je te signal !

-Pas tout a fait, répondis-je en lui tirant la langue. Bisou les garçons !

Nous partîmes dans un endroit plus caché.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Nous allons a Carlisle, nous y serons dans dans environs 7 heures. Dit il.

-Hors de question j'ai un moyen plus rapide.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est sa !

Je lui attrapa le bras et je transplana dans le Nord de l'Angleterre.


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Hello tout le monde ! Oui je sais sa fait plus d'un moi je crois que je n'ai pas poster de suite. Mais a cause de mes semaines de bac blanc je n'arrive pas a gérer les deux. (Pis quelle idée de mettre des semaines de bac blanc en seconde ?! Surtout en esthétique?!) Enfin bref...^^ _**

**_Bonne lecture =D_**

* * *

Carlisle. Je connaissais cette ville car c'était la ville natale de ma mère. Nous venions souvent ici lorsque j'étais petite pour voir ma famille maternelle.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus rapide, s'exclama Liam.

-Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dis, dis-je en souriant.

Il me souri en retour.

-Allons-y...

-Avoue le ! Lui dis-je.

-Quoi ? Me demanda t-il.

-Tu ne sais pas où il faut aller, dis-je en rigolant.

-Mais si nous devons aller a... St Mary's Gate ! Mais je ne sais où cela se trouve.

-Il suffisait de me le demander, je connais un peu cette ville mais par contre St Mary's Gate ne se trouve pas du coter sorcier. Que font des vampires la bas ?

-Ils préfèrent se fondre dans la masse et comme tu le sais nous ne sommes pas très apprécier par les sorciers.

-Par les moldus non plus, ajoutais-je.

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse hein. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi il se sont mit la bas.

-Alors allons leur demander, dis je en rigolant. J'aimerai qu'on y aille vite... Je commence a être fatiguer.

Je ponctua ma déclaration d'un magnifique bâillement. Il acquiesça et nous partîmes voir les fameux sages. Je voulais que l'on m'explique. J'avais plein de questions a poser mais d'un coté je ne voulais pas y aller. Je ne voulais pas car sa voulais dire que j'allais encore m'enchaîner a une guerre qui n'était pas sensé être la mienne avant la veille et aussi que je devrais poser certaine questions a mes parents.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement et je commençais a stresser. Être entourer de vampire... En étant encore humaine... Flippant... Malgré le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'abreuver de mon sang, je stressais...

-Tu en a mis du temps, Liam, dit une voix d'homme.

-Je le sais, papa, je m'en excuse, répondit l'intéresser.

Je restais cacher derrière lui mais l'homme, donc le père de Liam, s'approcha de moi. Je l'aurai rencontrer dans la rue, je n'aurai en aucun cas penser que cette homme était un vampire, il était normal. Mais on m'a toujours dis de me méfier des apparences...

-Hermione... Comme tu as grandis...

-Je... Commençais-je.

-Liam a du te parler de moi, je suis le cousin de ton père, Stefan.

-Euh, oui en effet, il m'en a parler.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de moi ?

-Non je suis désolé... Dis-je en baissant la tette.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me dis Liam en mettant sa main sur mon épaule, tu t'en souviendra.

Je lui répondis par un sourire et son père nous pria d'entrer dans le bâtiment. L'entrée donnais sur un petit hall qui donnais accès a 4 pièces différentes. Trois d'entre elles étant ouverte je pus voir que ces pièces était banales : une cuisine, une salle de bain et un chambre. Un appartement normal. Les murs du couloirs étais pastel et il n'y avait aucune décoration mural. C'était vraiment banal.

-Liam t'a dit que seul les originels peuvent prendre une apparence humaine ?

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

-Alors n'aie pas peur des vampires que tu va voir.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la quatrième pièce. Elle aussi elle était simple, la seule chose troublante de cette pièce fut les regards tourner vers moi. C'était eux que l'on appelait les sages ? Apparemment oui. Ils se levèrent et dirent en même temps avec une révérence :

-Princesse.

Mes joues devinrent rouge. Je ne croyais pas Liam quand il me disait que j'étais fille de roi et les entendre m'appeler ainsi était gênant.

-Laissez-moi nous présenter. Je suis Carter et voici June et Warren.

-Nous sommes ceux qu'on appellent les sages, compléta June.

Les trois vampires avaient les iris aussi rouge que le sang... On voyait leurs canines acérés... J'étais figé sur place, je ne pouvais plus parler tellement j'avais peur.

-N'ayez pas peur, nous ne vous ferrons aucun mal, Altesse, déclara Warren.

-Nous sommes la pour vous aider, avez vous des questions, me demanda June.

-En effet j'en ai, commençais-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise devant eux. Qui suis-je ?

Carter pris la parole :

-Vous êtes Hermione Alexandra Cromwell, fille de Grégory Cromwell et Jeanne Granger. Vous êtes née le 16 novembre 1980 a Portsmouth dans le château appartenant a la famille Cromwell depuis des millénaires. Stefan et Liam font parti de votre famille, qui est la famille originelle c'est a dire la famille des premier vampire. Vous êtes la première femme depuis un millénaire, d'ailleurs c'est grâce au gène magique de votre mère, qui est notre reine, que vous êtes non seulement une fille mais aussi une sorcière. Être une sorcière vous mets au dessus des autres mais vous mets aussi en danger, laissez-moi terminez je vous prie, me coupa-t-il avant que j'ai pu dire quelque chose. Vous êtes convoitez grâce a votre rang dans la monarchie mais votre sang l'ai aussi.

-Après votre transformation, continua Warren, tout les vampires seront au courant de votre appartenance a notre monde. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que chaque vampire descendent de près ou de loin aux vampire originel.

Ne comprenant pas totalement je lança un regard a Liam.

-Le sang, murmura-t-il.

-Je suppose que vous devez avoir des questions a nous poser, déclara June.

-En effet, répondis-je. Pourquoi ne m'as t-on jamais dis que j'étais un vampire ?

-Pour vous protéger. Si personne ne savait que vous existiez, personne vous aurait porter préjudice. Et si vous ne le saviez pas vous même c'était encore mieux, répondit Warren.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Comme vous le savez les sorciers utilisent très souvent la légilimentie. Il aurait suffit que l'on entre dans votre esprit pour connaître votre nature, votre rang et votre importance. Les vampires sont peut apprécier chez les sorciers, ils auraient put vous rejeté donc nous avons fait le nécessaire pour votre sécurité et garantir votre avenir de sorcière.

-... Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

-Parce que notre monde a besoin de vous. Dans quelques années c'est vous et votre futur époux, qui monterez sur le trône. Personne d'autre le peut, s'exclama Carter.

-Liam le pourrait, c'est un originel, non ? Contrais-je.

-Effectivement s'en est un mais même lui ne le pourrait pas. Car seul une femme peut monter sur le trône, c'est une des plus ancienne tradition des vampires car le tout premier vampire était une femme. Lilith.

-Donc nous descendons de Lilith... Qui est elle exactement ? Je sais juste que c'est le premier vampire qui est exister dans ce monde mais pas plus, demandais-je.

-Lilith est le première femme. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire d'Adam et Ève, et tout le monde croit que c'est elle la première mais enfaîte pas du tout. Dieu mit une semaine a crée le monde, le 6eme jour il créa Adam a partir de la poussière de la terre et la animer de son souffle, expliqua June. Dieu ne voulant le laisser seul créa les animaux puis une compagne, a partir de terre elle aussi. Elle fut nommée Lilith par Adam et devint sa compagne. C'est a elle que le serpent demanda de manger le fruit et elle le fit, ainsi qu'Adam. Pourquoi la t-elle fait ? Et bien parce que Lilith n'en avait que faire des règles. Dieu créa une autre femme, Ève, a partir de la cote de l'homme. Ève fut condamner a donner la vie dans d'atroce souffrance, a être avide de son homme et que l'homme la dominerai ainsi que toutes les autres générations. Ils furent envoyer sur terre.

-Quant a Lilith, reprit Carter, elle fut banni du Jardin d'Éden et condamné a mourir de faim et de soif, surtout de soif. Les humains ne peuvent pas vivre longtemps sans nourriture, mais sans boire, ils meurent au bout de quelques jours. C'est ce qu'a vécut Lilith. Avant sa mort elle vendit son âme au diable pour qu'il lui redonne sa jeunesse et le pouvoir de vivre éternellement. Mais le diable lui dit que sans âme ont ne peut vivre, donc ils conclurent un marché. Le diable lui prit la moitié de son âme et lui laissa l'autre moitié , redonna a son corps la jeunesse, le rendit beau et désirable et lui donna la capacité de transformer les gens et de vivre éternellement. Bien sur quand on fait un pacte avec le diable c'est donnant donnant. Alors il lui dit que son boulot était de transformer le plus d'humain en vampire pour qu'il puissent prendre sa revanche sur dieu. Il lui dit en revanche qu'elle serai obligé de se nourrir de sang humain pour vivre et que seul sa famille pourra engendrer.

-Elle attendit un siècle, où elle servit le diable en échange de sang et puis elle descendit sur terre pour accomplir son pacte. Entre temps elle tomba amoureuse d'un humain, ils trouvèrent le moyen de le transformer sans le tuer et ils eurent des enfants, finit Warren.

J'avais écouter cette histoire avec attention et fut choqué un instant.

-Nous somme des créatures du diable... Murmurais-je.

-Nous sommes considérer comme tel par les être vivants mais seul Lilith est une créature du diable . Nous ne sommes pas comme elle. Tout ce qui reste a savoir sur son histoire est dans ce livre, dit il en me donnant un vieux manuscrit.

J'avais de quoi bouquiner pour la soirée au moins, même si ce que j'allais lire allait sûrement me faire froid dans le dos... Soudain la réelle cause de ma vampirisation me revint a l'esprit...

-D'après Liam vous avez besoin de moi ?

-En effet mais pour que nous vous expliquions pourquoi, vous devez d'abord lire le livre. Nous vous avons mis une chambre a disposition et votre valise de Poudlard est a l'intérieur.

-Merci, leur dis-je avant de prendre congé suivi de Liam et de son père.

Stefan prit la parole :

-J'espère que tu n'as pas eu peur ?

-Au début, si, déclarais-je. Mais sa c'est calmer au fil de la conversation. Et cela ma fais très bizarre quand il m'ont appeler « princesse ».

-Tu vas y avoir droit toute ta vie, dit Liam en rigolant, moi aussi j'y ai droit depuis ma naissance par contre moi c'est « jeune comte ».

-Il faudra vous y faire les jeunes, nous dit-il en souriant. Hermione je sais que c'est dure a avaler tout sa mais en tout cas si tu as besoin de nous, nous sommes là, ainsi que tes parents.

-Merci, dis-je avant déchaper un bâillement, veuillez m'excusez.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis presque 48h, se souvint Liam, papa pourrai tu prévenir les sages qu'Hermione ne pourra pas aller les voir pendant quelques jours, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur, bonne nuit Hermione, dit il souriant avant de partir.

-Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je le suivi et nous entrâmes dans une pièce dans les tons beige et marron. Elle était spacieuse et le lit avait l'air tellement confortable que l'on avait envie de sauter dedans. Liam pris congé mais me pria de ne pas lire le livre car il fallait absolument que je dorme. A mon plus grand regret je l'écoutai, me mis en pyjama et me glissa sous la couette. Je tombai dans les bras de Morphée a peine quelques secondes après.

* * *

_**Re salut! Je tiens a vous dire que pour les croyants j'ai énormément modifier l'histoire d'Adam et Ève comme vous pouvez le constatez, mais sachez que je suis moi même croyante et que ce n'est qu'une histoire donc ne le prenez pas a cœur. Je ne voudrai pas être mise sur le bucher pour avoir inventer une histoire a partir de chose trouver sur internet et mes propres croyances. **_

_**Donc voili, voilou!**_

_**Bisoux, oubliez pas les reviews ;) **_

_**oO-Eternal-Love-Oo**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Re bonjour! Ou plutôt bonsoir =)_

_C'est la première fois que sa arrive et je suis choqué... J'ai posté le chapitre 4 cette nuit et je vous poste le 5 maintenant =P _

_J'espère qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir =)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je dormais sans réellement dormir. Je m'attendais a souffrir pendant ma transformation, mais je ne ressentis aucune douleur. C'était comme une énorme chaleur nous enveloppant. C'était agréable au point que je n'avais pas envie de me réveillé, mais je le devais. Je sentais les jours passés, mais ils n'avaient plus d'emprise sur moi... Je pouvais percevoir le moindre petit bruit comme par exemple les battement d'ails d'un oiseau a plusieurs kilomètres d'ici... J'entendais des voix, et plus j'attendais, mieux je les percevaient. C'était Liam et Stefan qui parlaient dans la pièce juste a coté de la où j'étais.

-Je ne me souviens pas que ma transformation ai duré si longtemps, déclara Stefan, ni la tienne d'ailleurs.

-La mienne a duré 4 jours... Mais elle, sa fait presque 2 semaines, répondit Liam.

Une autre voix s'ajouta a la conversation:

-Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez, elle a besoin de plus de temps car c'est une sorcière. Ses pouvoirs s'intensifient, vous ne le sentez pas, demanda June.

-En effet, je le sens, lui répondit Liam. Mais pourquoi le sentons-nous?

-N'avez vous pas une idée Jeune Comte?

-Et bien si, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... Peut être est-ce du au fait que se soit une sorcière, ainsi qu'un vampire, et que ce soit notre future Reine?

-C'est cela, acquiesça la femme, mais il y a autre chose.

-Elle est l'équivalent de Lilith elle-même, souffla le cousin de mon père.

-Exactement, dit June, elle a énormément de pouvoir. Elle est entrain de se réveillé... Je vais aller la voir...

-Laissez. Je vais y aller, déclara Liam.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, se refermer et quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le lit ou j'étais.

-Hey la marmotte, n'ouvre pas les yeux d'un coup, me conseilla Liam.

-Pourquoi, demandais-je étonné de voir que je n'avais pas la bouche pâteuse comme lorsque l'on se réveille.

J'ouvris les yeux petit a petit et je fut éblouis par la lumière.

-D'accord j'ai compris pour quoi.

Liam rigola. Je mis quelque seconde a me faire a la lumière puis je me redressai et je regardai autour de moi. Je voyais tout, le moindre détail, le moindre petit grain de poussière.

-Comment te sens-tu, me demanda le jeune homme.

-Reposé. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette sensation de bien être, lui répondis-je.

-A cause de la guerre entre les sorciers?

-Oui a cause de Voldemort.

A l'entente de ce nom il frissonna, je l'interrogea du regard.

-Pendant votre guerre Voldemort nous a demander de rejoindre ses rangs, mais nous n'avons pas accepter. Nous n'avons pas accepté parce que jamais nous ne combattrions aux cotés des loups-garous , tuer des innocents pour un homme...

-Serpent lui convient mieux, le coupais-je.

-Pour un serpent, se corrigea t-il avec un sourire, aussi avide de pouvoir. Sauf que nous ne somme pas fait pour esclave d'une autre espèce. Et surtout car tu étais dans le camp adverse.

-Mais étant donné que vous avez rejeté la proposition de Voldemort, vous avez eu des représailles, non? Demandais-je.

-Heureusement pour nous, nous n'avons rien eu. On a juste du être soumis a ce que vous appelé le serment machin chose.

-Le serment inviolable, le corrigeais-je. Je vois. Il n'a rien laissez au hasard a ce que je vois. Mais si tu savais que j'étais dans le camps adverse, pourquoi n'es tu pas venus me voir plus tôt, le questionnais-je.

-On m'a formellement interdit de t'approcher de près où de loin. J'aurai pu me présenté a toi sans rien te révéler mais ta mère m'en a dissuader.

-Que t'a t-elle dit?

-Elle m'a dit que tu étais de nature curieuse et suspicieuse. En gros que t'aurai fais des recherche sur moi et que tu aurais tout découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre donc j'ai préféré l'écouter.

Ma mère me connaissais bien. Je continuai a lui poser des questions mais plus sur la famille.

-Tu es déjà au courant sur le fait que nos mères étaient des moldus avant leurs unions avec nos pères, commença-t-il. Comment te dire sa sans te choquer... Nos pères approchent les 200 ans...

-T'es sérieux?!

Nouvelle assez choquante je dois dire... Stefan semblait a peine avoir 30 ans, mes parents aussi d'ailleurs. Je pensais simplement qu'ils avait de la chance de vieillir aussi bien mais enfaite sa n'avait rien a voir.

-Et toi alors, lui demandais-je en rigolant, tu dois surement approcher les 50 ans, non?

Il sourie a ma remarque et répondit négativement:

-Non j'ai 21 ans.

-Ah d'accord, dis-je un peu déçu de voir que ce n'était pas un p'tit vieux.

-Ta mère est ma marraine et c'est avec elle que je t'ai surnommé Mia. Pourquoi Mia? Tout simplement parce que c'est un mot que tu répétais sans arrêt quand tu étais petite.

-Haha et pourquoi je disais tout le temps sa?

-Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Soudain une sensation désagréable dans la gorge, comme une brulure. Liam dut voir ma grimace car il me fit la remarque.

-Ah oui j'avais oublié que tu venais de te transformer...

-Pourquoi sa me brule? Demandais-je en me tenant la gorge.

-Parce que tu as soif, déclara t-il.

Là, j'ouvris grand les yeux.

-Me dis pas que j'ai soif de...sang, dis-je en butant sur le dernier mot.

-Et si ma jolie! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas si horrible que sa. Attend moi j'arrive.

Il sortit de la chambre et Stefan entra.

-Salut toi! Tant a mis du temps a te réveille, me taquina t-il.

-Bonjour, lui dis en souriant. J'ai dormis combien de temps?

-Une semaine et demi!

-Quoi?! Sérieusement? m'exclamais-je choqué.

-Haha oui! Mais c'est du a ton coté sorcière, ajouta t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Toi tu a soif!

-Euh comment vous savez? Demandais-je les yeux rond.

-Déjà, tu me tutois!

Je souris et hochai la tète.

-Je le sais parce que tu es cadavérique ma chère. Ta peau est plus blanche que la mienne.

Je m'examinai et je vus qu'il disait vrai.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Liam est allé chercher de quoi te restaurer.

-Boire du sang... Eurk, m'exclamais-je dégouté.

Il rigola et Liam arriva avec des poches de sang dans un plateau.

-Je ne vais pas boire sa quand même, dis-je quand il posa le plateau devant moi.

-Si et tu dois tout boire! dit Liam en rigolant devant mon air dégouté.

-Et si je le fais pas? Demandais-je sur un ton de défi.

Stefan et Liam rigolèrent et ils dirent en chœur:

-Nous t'y ferons boire de force!

-Mais beurk c'est dégoutant!

-Allez bois, m'ordonna gentiment Stefan avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je pris une poche de sang, l'ouvris et une odeur exquise me monta aux narines. Les deux zigotos se mirent a rigoler quand ils virent mes canines sortir. Mon propre corps me trahissait.

-Mais sa ne sent pas comme sa le sang, en vrai, dis-je un peu choqué de cette délicieuse odeur.

-Seul les vampires peuvent apprécier son odeur car c'est notre repas, goute et tu verra comme c'est bon.

-Roh! Bon d'accord! M'exclamais-je.

Je ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, je mis la poche près de mes lèvres puis je gouta son contenu. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup.

-C'est... C'est... commençais-je.

-Exquis? Demanda Stefan.

-Délicieux? Demanda Liam.

-Oui... murmurais-je.

Je fini la poche d'une traite et en pris une autre sous les rires des deux hommes. Sa m'écorche la bouche de le dire mais le sang c'est pas si mauvais tout compte fait. C'est même délicieux...

_Alors maintenant je veux tout savoir =)_

_-Ce que vous avez aimé,_

_-Ce que vous n'avez pas aimé._

_Cela ne doit pas être difficile vu le peu de chose de ce chapitre mais bon vous m'en direz des nouvelles! =D_

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues! ;D_

_Bisous._

_oO-Eternal-Love-Oo_


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut les filles (ou les mecs s'il y en a)! Sa fais longtemps que je n'ai pas poster, je suis impardonnable. :/

Mais bon en ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment la motiv' d'écrire... Si seulement j'avais plus de reviews :p

Bon je ne vais pas blablater longtemps!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le sang, liquide vermeille qui coule dans les veines de chaque être vivant . Faux. J'en ai la preuve concrète. Je suis un vampire et j'ai du sang dans les veines, comme chaque vampires d'ailleurs.

Cela fait maintenant presque deux semaines que je suis dans ce petit appartement en compagnie de Liam et de son père, et j'enchaînai question sur question :

-Une morsure de loup-garou peut-elle réellement nous tuer ? Voyons-nous notre reflet dans le miroir ? Le pieu dans le cœur sa marche vraiment ? Et l'argent c'est sensé nous brûler, non ? Je demande pour l'argent car mes meilleurs amis m'ont offerent un bracelet et je m'en voudrai de ne pas le mettre, demandais-je sans reprendre mon souffle.

Que dis-je ? Je n'ai pas besoin de reprendre mon souffle. Liam poussa le plateau plein a craqué de poche de sang qu'il m'avait amener une heure auparavant. J'avais tout engloutis.

-Haha ! T'es vraiment curieuse toi, s'exclama-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue et il me répondit :

-Nous craignons autant la morsure d'un loup-garou, qu'un loup-garou la notre. C'est juste que nos deux race ne se supportent pas. Surtout depuis que certains loups ont rejoints les rang de Voldemort. Le pieu dans le cœur peut réellement nous tuer, enfin, le bois peut nous blesser et si on vise le cœur, on meurt a coup sur. Et vaut mieux éviter l'argent quand il est en grande quantité, mais sa je te l'apprendrai pendant ton apprentissage.

-Mon apprentissage ? Demandais-je.

-Oui mais on en parlera plus tard.

Je réfléchis un instant puis je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu a toutes les questions.

-Liam ! Tu n'as pas répondus pour le reflet dans le miroir, m'exclamais-je.

-Euh... Oui... C'est vrai... Et bien... va voir par toi même...

Pourquoi utilisait-il se ton hésitant? Je me mis devant le miroir et je restai sans voix.

-Hermione ? Se risqua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Mes... Mes yeux... Mes dents... Murmurais-je.

Mes iris étaient rouge sang. Ma peau était blafarde, Malefoy n'avait qu'a bien se tenir. Mes canines étaient sortent. Je me risquai de poser le doigt sur la pointe d'une de mes canines acérés et j'entendis un bruit, comme si on était entrain de percer quelque chose. Sur mon doigt trônait une petite goutte de sang, c'est comme sa que je me suis rendu compte que les vampires en avait eux aussi.

-Mia ? Se risqua Liam encore une fois.

-Oui ?

-Tu vas garder ton apparence de vampire pendant encore une semaine.

J'hochai la tête avant de lui demander :

-Je ne me trouve pas si mal en vampire, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Tu es d'un charme surnaturelle, c'est une de nos aptitudes pour attraper nos proies, déclara t-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je rougis. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude des compliments. Ou plutôt pas du tout !

-Merci. Qu'en est-il du soleil ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Nous ne craignons rien a la lumière du soleil, et pour l'autre question qui te passe par la tête, nous ne dormons pas car nous en avons pas besoin mais par contre nous pouvons entré en phase de somnolence, enfin, il n'y a pas vraiment de nom donc je l'appelle comme sa. Enfaîte nous pouvons nous mettre dans le même état que pendant notre transformation.

-Comment a tu su se que j'allais te demander ?

-Pour être franc, je ne le sais pas du tout, déclara t-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai peut être un sixième sens !

Je lui souris et je cherchai ma baguette du regard, mais pas de bout de bois en vu.

-Liam , aurais tu vu ma baguette ?

-Non mais elle doit être la ou tu la laisser il y a une semaine je suppose, déclara t-il en levant les épaules.

Je marchai vers ma valise, qui était a l'autre bout de la pièce. Marcher ? Pas sur.

-Liam ? C'était quoi sa ?! Demandais-je affolée.

-La vitesse surnaturelle des vampires. La distance que tu aurai fait en 30 secondes tu l'as fait en 5 secondes. Et encore, la c'est parce que tu es entre quatre murs mais imagines dehors.

-Waouh !

Je savais que les vampires avait une vitesse surhumaine, la peau blafarde et très froide, les yeux rouges, une puissance miraculeuse, des sens sur-dévellopés, une régénération rapide et une beauté irréelle. Tout ce que je savais je le devais au livres mais être moi-même doté de tout sa me déconcertais.

Liam me regardais avec un sourire qui voulais dire « Surprenant, hein ? ». Je me posais -encore- des questions mais cette fois-ci sur les capacité des vampires.

-Je me demandais... Avons des capacité en plus comme dans l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer ?

-Ouah quelle source ! dit il en rigolant. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais cet auteur se rapproche de la réalité sur nos capacités mais tout les vampires n'ont pas de capacité en plus c'est très rare et la plus part du temps ce sont des originels qui bénéficie des capacités en plus. Par contre toi tu as plus de chance d'en avoir une car tu es une sorcière donc tu a une plus grande source de magie.

J'hochai la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris et retournai chercher ma baguette qui n'avais pas bouger de sa place.

-Tu sais que tu n'en a pas besoin ici, tu ne risque rien, déclara Liam.

-Je sais bien mais c'est un réflexe a cause de la guerre contre Voldemort.

-Tu voudrai peut être sortir un peu, non ?

-Oui j'aimerai bien... Mais par contre j'ai un petit soucis...

Il m'interrogea du regard et je lui dit, gênée:

-J'ai soif...

Il rigola et me dit que c'était normal. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et je fronça le nez.

-Hello les jeun's ! s'exclama le Stefan en sirotant une poche de sang.

Essayez d'imaginer une enfant dans un magasin de jouets, émerveillé devant la dernière barbie a la mode, et bien c'était moi mais pas dans un magasin de jouets, voulant la poche de sang.

-Oh mais je vois que tu a soif ! Tiens je t'en ai apporter une, dit-il en s'esclaffant.

Je lui pris, l'ouvris et bu tranquillement devant le sourire des deux hommes. Warren s'avança vers nous et ,se courba devant moi. Le rouge me montai au joues étant donné que je n'avais pas l'habitude.

-Princesse, je viens vous dire que nous préférons que vous découvriez par vous même les réponses a vos questions. Le manuscrit vous aidera.

-Oh d'accord, fis-je déçu.

-Demain matin vous retournerez chez vous, déclara le sage.

-D'accord, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

_o°°o_o°°o_o°°o_

POV Drago Malefoy

Ralalah ! Cette Granger alors ! Elle luttait continuellement contre mon charme ravageur. Mais ce qu'elle ne savais pas, c'est que je m'étais calmer. Je n'enchaînais plus les nuits avec les filles en même temps je ne le pouvais pas. Suite a mon serment inviolable je suis devenus un infiltré chez Voldemort au service de l'Ordre. Imaginez l'adrénaline que cela vous procure de devoir défier Tete-de-Serpent derrière son dos, puis je n'étais pas seul, mon parrain était de mon coté ainsi que ma mère. Malgré la promesse de l'Ordre quant a protéger ma mère j'avais toujours peur que mon géniteur découvre le poteau rose et lui fasse du mal.

Je n'ai pas pus exécuté ma 7eme année correctement a cause des missions continuelles que me donnait Voldemort. J'avais été élevé au rang de bras droit suite a la mort de Dumbledore car il était persuadé que c'était moi qui l'avait tué. Ce « job » n'était pas de tout repos, et les missions qu'on me confiait étaient toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres. Je me souviens de l'une d'elles particulièrement horrible.

_Flash-back_

_-Drago ! Siffla la voix du Lord._

_-Maître, dis -je en m'agenouillant devant lui._

_-J'ai une mission pour toi et Severus, tu lui en fera part._

_-Bien sur, Maître._

_-Harry Potter et des deux amis sont en fuite comme tu le sais ! Enfin c'est ce que croit le monde. Mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse._

_-En effet, Maître._

_-Bien. Sais tu ce que sont les Horcruxes ?_

_-Non, Maître._

_-Un Horcruxe est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet. Grâce a ma puissance j'ai pu le faire plusieurs fois. C'est ce qui me permet d'être immortel. _

_Je me permis de poser une question._

_-Qu'est ce qui permet de créer ces objets Maître ?_

_-Il suffit de tuer quelqu'un ._

_Je fus choqué... Comment un sort aussi immonde pouvait exister. Je restai impassible pour que le Lord ne se doute pas du dégoût que j'éprouvais . J'hochai la tête._

_-J'ai réussi a en créer six et je les ai cachés mais plusieurs d'entre eux ont été retrouvés et détruits. Dumbledore a confié la mission de les détruire a Potter et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont partis. Je veux que toi et Rogue, allez protégé mes Horcruxes coûte que coûte. Si vous croisez ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne appartenant a l'Ordre, je veux que vous leur réservez une mort atroce !_

_-Bien Maître. Où pourrais-je les trouver afin de les protéger ?_

_-A Poudlard tu saura comment trouver le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, Dolorès Ombrage possède le médaillon de Serpentard mais ne sait pas ce qu'il représente a mes yeux. Malgré qu'elle soit une de mes partisanes je veux que tu lui reprenne. Bien sur elle est têtue donne lui ce collier en échange._

_Il me tendit un médaillon que je pensais semblable a celui de Serpentard mais a l'effigie du Lord. Il me tendit aussi une lettre a remettre a cette peste d'Ombrage._

_-Le dernier de mes Horcruxes est mon fidèle Nagini, continua t-il en caressant la tête de l'animal. Je me charge de Nagini. Chargez vous des trois autres. _

_-Bien, Maître._

_-Je veux que demain, tu ai récupérer le médaillon. Tu peux partir !_

_-Bien, Maître._

_Je baissa la tête en signe de révérence puis je partis. Je transplana directement a l'endroit ou je pourrai trouver Severus. Dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore a Poudlard._

_-Bonjour Drago ! Je suppose que c'est lui qui t'envoies._

_-Bonjour. Oui en effet c'est lui. Il nous a confié une mission. Nous devons protéger ses horcruxes._

_-Pour nous confier cette mission c'est qu'il nous fait réellement confiance. Tant mieux pour nous s'exclama-t-il._

_-Oui et je pense que tu sais ce qu'ils sont._

_-Le médaillon de Salazard, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et le serpent ! Mais je ne sais pas où ils sont._

_-Le serpent est toujours avec lui, Ombrage a le médaillon et pour le Diadème je sais comment le trouver._

_-Je te laisse faire ! Tu iras prévenir Potter. Au revoir Drago._

_-Au revoir. _

_Je sortis du bureau et je me mis a la quête de la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle._

* * *

Maintenant je peux me permettre de parler :p

Je répondrais au reviews dorénavant donc vous pouvez vous lâché.

Vous pouvez:

-critiquer,

-me dire ce que vous n'avais pas aimer,

-ce que vous avez aimer,

-ce que vous imaginer pour la suite,

-me maudire pour mes longues absences (:p)

Enfin bref je prends tout!

Au faite, j'allais z'oublier! Je cherche une bêta-lectrice si sa intéresse quelqu'un :)

Le chapitre 7 est déjà écrit et le 8ème est en cour.

Bisous

Eternal-Love


	8. Chapitre 7

**Re salut cher lectrice (ou lecteur bien que cela m'étonnerai)! Bon du coup je poste le chapitre 7 tout de suite pour me faire pardonner (oui vous pouvez me vénérer :p je rigole bien sur)!**

**RAR:**

**dray86 **: Merci pour tous tes commentaires ! Je veux juste préciser, Drago n'aime pas Hermione ils ont juste appris à se supportés et à devenir amis mais sa je l'expliquerai au fil de l'histoire ;) voilà la suite ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience !

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

POV Drago Malefoy

_Flash-back_

_Bien que je sois le bras droit du Lord, je me demandais pourquoi c'était a Severus et moi qu'il avait confié cette mission. Puis il m'avais clairement dit que Potter était a la recherche de ses objets répugnants. Pour créer un horcruxes on doit couper notre âme, a t-il dit, mais il faut déjà en posséder une. Voldemort en était dépourvu d'après moi._

_Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'aperçus une petite fille, que je pensais être en première année, se figer devant moi puis crier:_

_-A l'aide! Il y a un mangemort! Au secours!_

_Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir d'à coté. Je vis arriver deux jeunes filles, une blonde et une rousse:_

_-Que fais-tu là, Malefoy?! Cracha Ginny Weasley avant de me faire un clin d'oeil discret._

_"Bonne actrice la petite Weasley" pensais-je. Je joua le jeu aussi:_

_-Je viens tuer les traîtres a leurs sang et les sangs-de-bourbes!_

_Ginny se tourna vers la petite fille qui c'était caché derrière Luna et lui dit de partir en courant._

_-Sale serpent! S'exclama la blonde._

_Une fois que la première année fut assez loin de nous, nous soufflâmes de soulagement et Luna vint me serrer dans ses bras, je répondis à son étreinte._

_-Les filles c'est risqué de venir protéger les élèves! Vous risquez la torture, leur dis-je d'un ton conciliant._

_-Arrete Drago, on dirait Harry, ricana Ginny._

_-Oh non! Dis pas sa! C'est pas parce que je suis dans votre camp et que je suis amis avec vous deux, que je vais faire copain-copain avec le balafré! Et encore moins lui ressembler! Dis-je avec une moue mi-dégoutée, mi- souriante._

_Les filles rigolèrent._

_-Mon cher Malefoy, dit Luna en rigolant, malgré que tu sois mon meilleur ami je vais t'avoué une chose! Tu es buté!_

_-Meilleur amie ou pas, je reste Drago Malefoy avec tout mes défauts, lui repondis-je en rigolant._

_Le visage de Luna s'assombrit._

_-Tu n'es pas là par hasard Drago, quelle est la mission qu'il t'as donnés, me demanda-t-elle._

_-Je cherche la Dame Grise pour..._

_-Voldemort cherche le diadème, n'est ce pas? Me coupa-t-elle._

_J'ouvris grand les yeux, stupéfait. Cette fille était plus intelligente qu'elle ne laissait paraître avec l'air rêveur qu'elle arborait tout le temps._

_-Comment fais-tu pour deviner sa toute seule?_

_-Tout simplement parce que la Dame Grise est convoitée pour le diadème depuis des siècles. Elle n'écoute pas les personnes avides de pouvoir et de richesse mais sur ce coup là je peux t'aider._

_-Déjà tu aura besoin de ne croiser personne dans le château pour pouvoir la trouver, déclara Ginny._

_-Qu'allez vous faire? Demandais-je inquiet._

_-Je ne suis pas la sœur de Fred et Georges pour rien! S'exclama-t-elle, fière._

_-Oublie tout de suite ce que tu as en tête! Lui dis-je catégorique._

_-Comme si quelqu'un allait m'empêcher de redonner le sourire aux élèves, haha! Rigola-t-elle, déterminée._

_Je souffla mais je ne répondis pas de peur de m'attirer les foudres d'une Weasley. Je finis par lui sourire et elles commencèrent à parler de leur plan._

_-J'ai réussi à faire passer des farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges au début de l'année, déclara Ginny. J'ai des feuxfous fuseboum, des boites à flemme, de la poudre d'obscurité et des leurres explosifs. _

_-Avec sa on aura de quoi faire un excellent tour, s'exclama Luna tout sourire._

_Je les accompagna jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors puis me cacha pour attendre le signal des filles. Elles ressortirent cinq minutes après avec leurs balais dans les mains et Luna me fit un signe de la main pour que je les suive tout en restant discret. Sur le chemin elles croisèrent plusieurs membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et leur distribuèrent des boites a flemme._

_-Tout les membres doivent en avoir une et aller dans la grande salle, après que le repas soit servit, manger une pastille, nous vous expliquerons tout se soir, déclara Luna. _

_Ils acceptèrent tous sans poser de question. Une fois tout le monde dans la grande salle et le repas servit toutes les personnes concernés mirent le plan à exécution et mangèrent les pastilles. Dans une autre situation cette scène aurait pu être risible car tout les membres de l'AD devinrent vert et commencèrent à vomir. Puis des que l'attention fut sur toutes les personnes malades, Ginny et Luna entrèrent en scène en faisant exactement comme les jumeaux Weasley pendant ma cinquième année. Elles firent exploser les feux d'artifices ainsi que les leurres explosifs. _

_A ce moment là je pus partir à la recherche de la Dame Grise. Je parcourus les couloirs du château un bon moment et je dus lancer plusieurs silencio aux tableaux pour qu'ils ne me fasse pas repérer. Même si Severus était directeur, je me devais d'être discret, non seulement parce que la mission devait rester secrète mais aussi parce qu'a part l'Ordre, personne ne savait que j'étais dans le camp du bien donc tout les non-partisans de Voldemort voulaient ma peau..._

_Au bout d'un couloir sombre je vis le fantôme que je cherchais errer, tête baisser, comme une âme en peine, c'était peu de le dire..._

_-Que viens faire un mangemort dans les couloirs de cette école? Me demanda-t-elle sans me regarder._

_-Je vous cherchais Madame, lui répondis-je avec tout le respect possible._

_-Oh et pour quelle raison, je vous prie? _

_Elle me fixait de son regard translucide ce qui me donnais la chaire de poule. Je savais qu'elle avait compris pourquoi j'étais la._

_-Vous cherchez le diadème de ma mère, n'est-ce pas? Malheureusement pour vous, je ne vous dirais pas où il se trouve. Au revoir! Déclara-t-elle sèchement avant de s'en aller._

_-S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi, essayais-je de la retenir mais elle continua son chemin._

_-Carpe Diem! Lui criais-je._

_Elle s'arrêta net et en moins de temps que pour dire Patacitrouille elle fut devant moi._

_-Qu'avez vous dis? Murmura-t-elle._

_-Carpe Diem, répétais-je. _

_-Comment connaissez vous notre mot de passe?_

_-Je suis un ami, pas un ennemi, déclarais-je._

_-Vous êtes Drago Malefoy, Serpentard et mangemort de surcroît! Qu'avez vous fais à Luna? Demanda-t-elle en criant._

_Je restai impassible. Bien sur je n'avais pas peur d'elle, mais sa détresse me touchais... Elle avait peur pour Luna._

_-Qu'avez vous fait à Luna? Vous l'avez torturée? Sale mangemort! _

_Je suis persuadés que si elle aurait pu, elle m'aurait tué sur place. _

_-Je n'ai rien fait a Luna, c'est ma meilleure amie! C'est elle qui m'a donné votre mot de passe. C'est elle et Ginny Weasley qui font les feux d'artifice dans la grande salle pour que je puisse vous parler en paix. Veuillez me laisser terminer, s'il vous plaît, dis-je quand je vis qu'elle allait me couper la parole. Je ne suis pas du coté de Voldemort. Je suis avec l'Ordre du Phoenix! J'ai le même rôle que Severus Rogue dans cette histoire. Vous savez pourquoi il a tué Dumbledore et vous êtes la seule au courant, alors croyez moi, s'il vous plaît... En me disant ou se trouve le diadème je pourrais aider Harry Potter dans sa lutte..._

_Elle me regardait, la bouche ouverte, un peu sonnée._

_-Je comprends... Si Luna vous as donné le mot de passe c'est qu'elle vous fait confiance... _

_J'hochai la tête._

_-Très bien allons dans le bureau du directeur, déclara-t-elle, fermement._

_Une fois dans le bureau,elle posa une question a mon parrain._

_-Severus, peut on vraiment faire confiance a ce jeune homme? C'est un Malefoy!_

_-Madame, je vous assure qu'il est de notre coté je l'ai moi même enchaîner a Hermione Granger avec un serment inviolable!_

_Il lui expliqua ce qui a été convenus._

_-Vous vous rendez compte que vous mettez la vie d'Hermione en danger, s'exclama-t-elle._

_-Pardon? Je ne comprends pas, dit Rogue._

_-Si la mère de ce garçon meurt, Hermione mourra! Car c'est elle qui est enchaînée! _

_-Si Voldemort découvre le poteau rose il me tuera, mais il tuera aussi ma mère donc Hermione... Severus! _

_Il était debout se tenant la poitrine, choqué._

_-Je l'ai peut-être condamner a mourir..._

_Granger était condamner... Car je savais que le Lord découvrirai tout un jour ou l'autre. Il fallait que je lui parle... Que je la retrouve..._

_-Madame s'il vous plaît dites, moi où est le diadème._

_-Le diademe se trouve la où j'ai perdu la vie. Tom Jedusor la trouver et la remit dans sa cachette._

_-Merci, m'exclamais-je. _

_La seule chose que je devais faire pour le moment c'est d'aller chercher ce foutu horcruxes._

_-Severus je reviendrai te voir une fois ma mission accomplie, au revoir. les saluais-je avant de sortir du bureau._

_-Bonne chance Drago, entendis-je la vois de Severus et Héléna derrière moi._

_-Merci._

_Puis je partis. Je réfléchissais a l'endroit ou était morte Héléna Serdaigle. Dans "L'Histoire de Poudlard" tout était noté. Ne l'ayant pas lus, parce que je trouvais cela inintéressant, me posais problème car la seule solution était dans ce livre. Je pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Je me jetais un sort de désillusion avant d'entrer pour éviter que Mme Pince me pose des problèmes. heureusement pour moi je savais exactement où trouver bouquin. Je le pris et commençai à cherché le chapitre qui m'intéressait:_

_"Helena vit dans l'ombre de sa mère qui n'est autre que Rowena Serdaigle. Jalouse de sa célébrité, la jeune femme finit par voler son diadème, croyant que ce dernier lui apporterait la sagesse et lui permettrait d'être plus intelligente et plus importante que sa propre mère. Helena s'enfuit vers l'Europe de l'Est. Dans un premier temps, sa mère n'admet pas le vol de son célèbre diadème et cache la vérité aux autres fondateurs de Poudlard. Quelques mois plus tard, elle tombe gravement malade et sa dernière volonté est de revoir une dernière fois son unique enfant. Pour ce faire, elle demande à un homme éperdument amoureux d'Helena de partir à sa recherche... Le Baron finit par retrouver sa trace dans une forêt albanaise. [...]"_

_-En Albanie..._

_C'est bien beau de savoir dans quel pays aller mais cela ne m'aidais pas vraiment... Je devais à tout prix parler au baron sanglant. _

* * *

**Finiiiiiii! La suite au prochain chapitre qui est en cour d'écriture :)**

**Et maintenant a vos claviers! :)**

**Bisouilles**

**Eternal-Love**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir chères lectrices (ou peut être lecteurs, mais je ne pense pas ^^). Je vous pris d'excuser mes absences répétitives mais je suis dans une phase de ma vie ou ce que je voulais faire ne me plait plus (sauf Ecrire bien sur). Je n'ai pas énormément d'inspiration en ce moment a cause de certain problèmes perso (oh oui plaignez moi! Non je plaisante). **

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis dessus je m'attendais a plus de reviews... C'est pas grave ^^' Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie place au chapitre 8!**

**RAR :**

**dray86 :** Contente que sa te plaise :) J'espère que mes absences ne vont pas te faire abandonner la lecture de ma fic...

POV Hermione

J'étais pressés de retourner chez moi pour voir mes parents, mais d'un autre coté je ne voulais pas y aller. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils m'avaient cacher ma vraie nature toutes ses années.

Je sentais que les jours suivants, voir les semaines, allaient être dur. Liam n'arrêtais pas de me répété que d'ici deux jours je n'aurais plus autant envie de boire de sang, pourtant j'avais le pressentiment que ma soif ne arrêterai jamais...

Ma soif me posait problème, ainsi que mon apparence car comme Liam l'avait dit j'allais mettre minimum une semaine a gérer mes transformations... Sauf pour les canines... Cela mettrai beaucoup plus de temps.

A part le manque de sang, je manquais d'autre chose : mes amis. Harry et Ronald devaient sûrement s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais reçu aucune lettre. Je sortis de mes pensées quand Liam passa devant moi.

-Liam ? Je voulais te demander, en quoi va consister l'apprentissage dont tu me parlais tout a l'heure ?

-Je vais t'apprendre a maîtriser tes facultés vampiriques. Comme par exemple a gérer ta vitesse sans tomber quand tu t'arrête net, ou a éviter les obstacles. T'apprendre a regarder au delà de ce que tu vois, c'est a dire voir le plus minuscule des détail. Nous allons aussi t'apprendre a utiliser tes pouvoirs de sorcière cumulés a tes pouvoirs de vampires. A cacher tes émotions et pleins d'autre choses, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi cacher mes émotions ?

-Après notre vampirisation nos émotions sont a fleur de peau. Si tu es triste, ce ne sera pas un simple chagrin et tu pourrais te foutre en l'air a n'importe qu'elle moment et la colère se transforme en haine et tu serai capable de tout détruire sur ton chemin.

J'hochais la tête.

-Mais avant de commencer un quelconque entraînement tu dois faire certaine chose. Je t'ai tout noté sur cette feuille, me dit il en souriant.

J'eus un petit rire moqueur en prenant la dite feuille et commençais a la lire :

Choses que tu dois faire :

-Lire le manuscrit

-Aller voir tes parents

-Retourner chez tes amis

-Commencer l'entraînement

Étapes de l'entraînement :

-Dissimuler tes émotions

-Géré ta vitesse

-Géré ta force

-Apprendre le combat

-Je vais commencer à lire le manuscrit tout de suite, déclarais-je.

-Dommage je comptais t'embêter cet après-midi, dit-il avec un fausse moue boudeuse.

-Oh t'auras bien le temps de m'embêter, t'inquiète pas pour sa.

Il rigola et sortit de « ma chambre ». Je pris le manuscrit ainsi qu'une poche de sang et je m'installai sur le lit. Le manuscrit n'était pas très épais et avait la taille d'un livre de poche, seul sa couverture de cuir veillait par le temps montrait que ce bouquin ne datait pas d'hier.

Je commençai ma lecture tout en sirotant la pochette de sang et remarquai certaine choses : tout était écrit a la main, la calligraphie était fine, gracieuse et en italique, les feuilles qui constituait ce livre ressemblait à du vieux parchemin.

Au fil des lignes j'apprenais énormément de choses sur les vampires et sur Lilith. L'histoire de Lilith y avait été retranscrit avec tout les détails, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Une chose que Warren m'avait dites me revint a l'esprit : « _Entre temps elle tomba amoureuse d'un humain, ils trouvèrent le moyen de le transformer sans le tuer et ils eurent des enfants _». « Amoureuse » n'était pas le bon mot d'après l'auteur du livre. Il disait que Lilith était obséder par cet homme, qui l'a d'ailleurs rejeté pour sa nature. Elle aurait tout fait pour le faire tomber dans ses filets, l'aurait endoctriner, transformer puis ils auraient fait ensemble la tache que Lucifer avait confier a Lilith. Plus bas sur la page, en tout petit était écrit le nom de l'homme qu'elle avait forgé a ses idées : Dracula...

Encore une légende moldu qui s'avérait vrai. Alors non seulement je descendais de Lilith, la première vampire, mais en plus de Dracula, le vampire le plus « connu » du monde entier.

Un cour chapitre était consacré a Dracula, a la fin du livre:

«_ Vladimir Dracula, fils du compte Dracula, vivait en Transylvanie. Âgé de tout juste vingt ans a l'époque, il rentrait de Crisana qui se trouvait au nord ouest de laRoumanie où il avait fait ses études. Vladimir était une homme juste, aimable, serviable et courageux et plein d'autres choses. Il était aimé de tout le compté et son père en était fier. Un jour il rencontra une mystérieuse femme, Lilith et il en tomba éperdument amoureux. C'était de l'amour a l'état pur, rien de plus sincère et innocent ne pouvait exister. _

_Mais malheureusement, Vladimir devint une obsession pour la jeune femme, son sang ainsi que son rang attrayait la femme. Je ne peux pas exactement expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais elle fit tout pour le conquérir. Elle fut encore plus déterminé quand il la rejeta après qu'elle l'ai transformer et expliquer sont plan. Mais étant la toute première vampire, elle était la plus puissante des deux. Lilith utilisa l'hypnose pour lui faire oublier toute ses croyances en Dieu, lui faire croire en ce qu'elle croyait, c'est a dire a la vie éternelle, au pouvoir et en Lucifer. Une fois forgé a sa manière ils se marièrent et renversèrent le Compte Dracula. _

_Vladimir et Lilith eurent plusieurs enfants. La femme essaya de leur inculquer ses croyances mais malheureusement pour elle, ils avaient le caractère de leur père. Grâce a eux, Vladimir put annuler l'hypnose de Lilith et ils la vainquirent. Lilith avait détruit des familles, tuer des innocents, transformer des gens qui aurait du pouvoir vivre leur vie loin de tout sa. _

_Suite a la mort de Lilith, les Dracula durent se cacher car elle avait réussi sa mission... Des villages entiers vouaient des cultes a leur maîtresse, Lilith ainsi qu'au diable. Les enfants Dracula firent leur vie dans d'autres pays, combattant les vampires de Lilith. Vladimir resta seul avec sa vie éternelle ainsi que pour seule compagnie, sa tristesse. Il fut pourchassé par les villageois car a cause de son hypnose il avait été cruel et avait tuer des innocents. Mais il put s'enfuir a temps et plus personne n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui. »_

Cette histoire m'attristai au plus haut point, j'en pleurais. Sans ses enfants, mes ancêtres, Lillith serai peut être toujours la... Ce serai l'apocalypse...

Vers les coups de dix-sept heure j'eus finit de lire le manuscrit et je sortis de la chambre.

-Hermione ? Sa va, me demanda Stefan.

Le père et le fils me regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Je suis juste un peux retourner par ce que je viens de lire... Il faut vraiment que tu m'apprenne a géré mes émotion, Liam, répondis-je les larmes au yeux.

Ils me sourirent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite cousine, comme je te l'ai dis tu es a fleur de peau. Tu n'aurais pas été aussi triste en temps normal, me dit Liam.

Je leur souris aussi et séchai mes larmes d'un revers de la main.

_o°°o_ o°°o_ o°°o_

Malgré le fait que je n'avais pas besoin de dormir, je décidai de me mettre en « phase de somnolence » comme l'appelait Liam.

Liam et moi étions installer sur le lit et parlions tranquillement. Je posais des questions, il me répondait et inversement :

-Pourquoi il faut que cela soit une femme qui monte sur le trône ?

-Je vais t'avouer que je ne sais pas exactement. C'est une vieille tradition qui a été mise en place par Lilith je crois.

-Tu as lus le manuscrit ?

-Oui je l'ai lu... Ce qui t'a bouleverser tout a l'heure, c'est l'histoire de Vladimir Dracula ?

-Oui. C'est triste quand même... Tout les gens innocents qui ont été tués ou endoctriner. Je trouve sa horrible. C'est un peu comme Voldemort mais version femme.

-Et vampire, ajouta mon cousin.

J'hochais la tête.

-Hermione ?

-Mmh ?

-Raconte moi un peu comment c'était à Poudlard.

Je lui décrivis le château ainsi que tout les passages secrets existants. Je lui racontai les aventures que j'avais vécus avec Harry et Ron. Mes altercations avec Malefoy. Mon rang de Miss-je-sais-tout.

-Vous n'avez pas beaucoup respecter le règlements avec tes amis, ria t-il.

-En effet, ce n'était pas notre fort, acquiesçais-je en rigolant aussi.

-Parle moi un peu de tes amis.

J'étais contente qu'il intéressai a moi et mes amis.

-Alors d'abord il y a Harry et Ronald. Je les ai rencontrer dans le Poudlard Express quand nous avions onze ans. La première approche avec les garçons ne fut pas super, surtout avec Ron. Nous somme réellement devenu proche le soir d'Halloween, quand ils m'ont sauvé d'un troll que Quirell, un ancien professeur qui hébergeait Voldemort, avait fait entrer dans le château.

-Un troll ? Demanda-t-il étonné. Comment des enfant de onze ans ont put battre un troll ?

-Grâce a la chance, dis-je avec un grand sourire en repensant a Harry tenu par la cheville par le dit troll et Ron ne sachant quoi faire. Harry et Ron sont adorable, courageux et sont la gentillesse incarné. Harry est comme mon frère. Par contre avec Ron nous n'arrêtions pas de nous disputer mais je ne pourrai jamais me passer d'eux.

-Ensuite ?

-Ensuite il y a Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis ma troisième année. C'est une fille sur qui on peut compter. C'est la petite amie d'Harry. Il se tourne autour depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont vu.

Il souriait et avait les yeux qui pétillaient de curiosité.

-Ensuite il y a Neville et Luna. Neville est un garçon très intelligent qui est passionné de botanique. Comme Ron et moi il a toujours cru en Harry quand le monde lui avait tourné le dos. Luna est une fille spéciale, elle toujours dans la lune et dis des choses bizarre mais c'est une personne en or. Nous étions avec eux au Ministère de la Magie en cinquième année.

-Tu as des supers amis a ce que je vois, dit Liam.

-Tu viendras quelques jours au Square Grimmaurd comme sa tu rencontreras la famille de Ron et Ginny, les Weasley. Bill, Charlie et Percy ne sont jamais la. Bill habite dans une chaumière avec sa femme, Fleur. Charlie vit en Roumanie car il est éleveur de dragon et Percy travaille a Gringotts. Ensuite il y a les jumeaux Fred et Georges...

-Ils sont beaucoup dans cette famille, me coupa-t-il en rigolant.

Je souris a sa remarque et repris :

-Les jumeaux sont les farceur de la famille. Ils sont toujours entrain de faire les pitres et inventer des nouvelles choses pour leur magasin de farces et attrape. Leurs parents, Molly et Arthur Weasley, sont des personnes adorables. Molly a toujours été comme une deuxième mère pour moi et pour Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Et Arthur adore les moldus et tout ce qu'ils inventent donc il nous pose beaucoup de question a Harry et moi.

-Il y aura d'autre gens ?

-Oui, il y aura Teddy Lupin, le bébé de Rémus et Nymphadora Lupin, morts pendant la dernière bataille. Harry est son parrain et le garde pendant les vacances, sinon il vit avec ses grands-parents. Il y aura aussi Drago Malefoy.

-Tu t'entends mieux avec lui ?

-Nous somme devenus en quelque sortes amis pendant la guerre car il a tout fait pour me protégé et il continu encore.

-Comment sa ?

-Pour qu'il puisse entrer dans notre camp nous nous sommes liés avec un serment inviolable mais inconsciemment notre enchaîneur, Severus Rogue, avait mal formuler le serment. Nous devions protéger la mère de Drago, donc si elle mourrai, ce qui aurait été très probable, nous aurions pas respecter notre part du contrat et étant donner que c'était moi qui était enchaîner, le serment m'aurais tuée. Le serment a été formuler pour protéger sa mère a vie... Non jusqu'à la fin de la guerre donc si Narcissa Malefoy meurent, de mort pas naturelle bien sur, demain par exemple, je meurs aussi.

-Le fait que tu sois un vampire change la donne je pense. Tu es considérer comme « morte ». Enfin pas réellement mais tu comprend ou je veux en venir. Donc le serment ne doit plus avoir d'effet sur toi.

Je releva la manche de mon pyjama et je scrutai ma main. Des cicatrices presque invisibles ornaient ma main...

-Je suis toujours enchaînée, Liam...


End file.
